


Pack of Punks

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Percy Jackson [45]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha!Nico, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Omega!Alabaster, Omega!Percy, Polyamory, Protectiveness, Punk!Alabaster, Punk!Ethan, Punk!Nico, Slash, alpha!Ethan, bully!Drew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Percy is the new kid at school, being bullied once more. For being a male omega, mainly.But this time, he gets protected too.And even though he promised his mom to stay out of trouble, he finds himself pulled in by the pack of punks...





	Pack of Punks

PJatO || Ethasternicercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Pack of Punks || Ethasternicercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Pack of Punks

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m/m), ABO-verse, fluff, cute, bullying, protectiveness

Main Pairing: Ethan/Nico/Alabaster/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster C. Torrington, Lou Ellen, Cecil Rogers, Thalia Grace, Luke Castellan, Drew Tanaka, Sally Jackson

Summary: Percy is the new kid at school, being bullied once more. But this time, he gets protected too.

**The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

_Pack of Punks_

"Please, Percy. This school _has_ to be the last, or otherwise we'll have to move. Please, Percy."

Sally looked so pleadingly at her son as she held his face and kissed his forehead. He nodded, looking down at his shoes. This was his fourth school change ever since he had entered high school. It was becoming increasingly hard to find one that would accept him.

He wasn't a bad kid. Trouble just seemed to follow him. And half the time, it was because _he_ was the victim, really. He got bullied, for being a male omega. But unlike what people _expected_ of an omega, he didn't just take the taunting with his head lowered. He fought back. And _that_ was what kept getting him in trouble. The society was biased against omegas, so all the arguing in the world didn't get him out of trouble. But this school, this time, he _really_ had to make it work.

He wanted to make his mom proud. He wanted to graduate, to study, to make something of his life.

But this school was _cursed_. It was like it set out to mess with him. This was not going to end well.

For one, there was this utter _bitch_. Her name was Drew Tanaka. She was a physically beautiful omega who was rotten on the inside. Filled to the brim with jealousy. As the new and pretty male omega started gaining attention, she started spreading rumors about him. She insulted him, made snide comments to him. Even elbowed him a couple of times, making him trip.

Like right now.

Percy glared up at Drew where he was laying on the floor in the hallway. Some people around them laughed. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Percy turned toward his bag that had, upon impact with the ground, spilled all of its content. He started gathering the stuff within his reach, just to be startled by someone handing him a book that had slipped further away on the floor. When he looked up, Percy found himself face to face with Ethan Nakamura, one dark emerald eye staring intensely at Percy as the alpha smiled calmly at him.

"On the ground, where trash _belongs_ ", commented Drew with a sneer, staring pointedly at Percy.

" _What_ did you just say?", growled another voice, dark and fiercely protective.

Percy turned a little to find Nico di Angelo, fists clenched at his sides and looking ready to attack Drew. Percy had literature, math and Italian with the alpha and Nico was both nice and fascinating. He had an undercut, a couple piercings adoring his left eyebrow and his ears. He only wore black and always a large silver belt-buckle with a skull with ruby eyes.

"Nico!", chided a third boy, grabbing Nico by the arm and pulling him away from Drew. "You're an alpha. Alphas shouldn't hit omegas, you know that."

Alabaster Torrington. One of the only two male omegas at the school. A brunette, left side of his head shaved off and the tips of his shoulder-long curls dyed purple. He mostly wore dark-purple and acid-green clothes. With a smile on his freckled face did he turn toward Drew and _punch her_.

"I'm an omega. I can", chimed Alabaster happily as Drew went to the ground. He turned more serious as he knelt down next to her. "You will _not_ touch Percy Jackson again. Am I clear?"

Nico loomed right behind him, a threatening presence. Drew stared wide-eyed before she huffed and stomped off. Percy, still confused and still sitting on the ground, just looked at them.

Alabaster, Ethan and Nico were dating. That was a wildly known fact at the school. The two alphas and the omega. All three of them were 'no-good punks', the rebellious ones. There were others in their small pack like them. Percy honestly enjoyed looking at them, with the colorful hair and the jewelry. Not to mention, those three in particular were _really nice to look at_.

"You okay?", asked Nico with a concerned glare as he knelt down next to Percy.

Percy had biology with Ethan and chemistry and art with Alabaster. He had exchanged a couple friendly words with them during those first three weeks at school. But why would they protect him like that...? They barely even knew Percy. He startled when Nico gently brushed his hair out of his face, tilting Percy's face up to properly look at the punk. Percy noted how much the coal around Nico's eyes made his dark eyes pop even more. Like they could look into a person's soul.

"I'm... fine. Thanks. You didn't have to", grunted Percy as he got off the ground.

"But we wanted to", hummed Alabaster as he laid a friendly arm around Percy's shoulders. "Tanaka is a bitch. And you're a cutie. So, obviously we protect the cutie from the bitch."

"...Cutie?", muttered Percy, cheeks heating up.

"I mean, I think a side-cut would really suit you and if we put some dark-blue highlights into your hair, it'd look amazing, but yeah, cutie with the potential of really fucking smoking", grinned Alabaster with a wink. "I'm gunning for giving you a make-over, Percy Jackson."

"Why?", asked Percy wide-eyed, cheeks an even darker red.

"Like he just said: The potential of 'really fucking smoking'. Though I'd argue you already are. In an innocent, cute way", stated Nico, falling into step with them on Percy's other side.

Ethan walked beside Alabaster, eyeing Percy as intrigued as the other two. "Have you had lunch yet, or would you like to join us? Nico always makes lunch for us and he's an amazing cook."

Still confused, Percy allowed them to lead him to their usual table. There were a couple other punks, all looking up when the four approached. Percy tensed. The omega inside of him did not appreciate being thrown into this new environment, surrounded by people he didn't know. But then Alabaster and Nico made him sit between them and as everyone else just returned to their food, Percy relaxed a little too. This would be the first time he'd not eat alone during lunch. And Ethan was right; Nico really was an amazing cook. Percy gladly and greedily ate everything the three were willing to share with him, until he was full and happy.

/break\

Over the following weeks, it became a routine for Percy to sit with them. He got more comfortable with the pack of punks, befriended Nico, Alabaster and Ethan, but also the others. Thalia, Luke, Lou and Cecil. Luke was the leader of the small pack, even though he too was a male omega. Percy suspected that maybe this was why they had accepted him; that Luke and Alabaster felt obligated to take care of their fellow male omega. But it was okay, because by now Percy was _friends_ with them and any original obligation has faded to replace a sort of pack-bond.

"Hold still, Jackson", chided Thalia irritated as she shaved a third of Percy's head short.

Not entirely off, but to a centimeter short stubble. Luke was leaning against the desk, mixing the dye for Percy's hair. A sapphire-blue so dark it would be black unless the light hit it right.

"Can't believe you let them talk you into this, Percy", chuckled Ethan fondly.

Percy shrugged his shoulders and looked over to where Ethan was playing cards with Nico, Cecil and Alabaster's younger sister Lou. Alabaster kept saying that blue hair would suit him. A stupid, _stupid_ part of Percy really wanted to be pretty for them. Another part of him had always wanted to try blue hair anyway. Alabaster all the while was kneeling in front of his own closet, trying to find something that would look good on Percy. They were at the Torringtons' for Percy's make-over.

"Percy just wants to impress you guys, it really shouldn't surprise you", snorted Cecil.

"Cec", chided Luke seriously, glaring at the younger teen.

"What? That's... not a secret, right?", asked Cecil confused. "Al, E and Nico have been courting him with food for weeks now. And they paid for him when we went to see _Coco_ last week. And Nico bought clothes for him, for this very make-over. And Ethan bought him jewelry."

Percy blinked slowly as he listened to Cecil. All the younger boy was saying was true, but that didn't mean anything. They were just being considerate friends. Nothing more. Right? The blush on Nico's cheeks and the way Ethan decidedly avoided looking in his direction...

"Wait. You _like_ me?", asked Percy stunned.

"Oh boy", sighed Lou. "I can show you Al's diary, where he wrote your name in glitter-pen and with a heart around it and tried _Mister Percy Nakamura di Angelo_ , if you need more proof."

"I'll give you up for adoption, stupid sister!", exclaimed Alabaster, throwing a pillow at her.

Percy remained quiet and confused as Thalia and Luke finished working on his hair while Nico, Alabaster and Ethan avoided looking at him. Sure, Percy had noticed that the three of them took more care of him than of the other members of the pack and they _did_ kind of... spoil him. And included him in their cuddles during movie-night. Just last weekend, they had been at Luke's, watching _Moana_ , and Ethan had tucked Percy one one arm, pulling him closer as Alabaster and Nico were so busy cuddling with each other, claiming he too wanted a cuddly omega.

"Off to the shower with you to wash it out", ordered Luke after half an eternity.

Percy nodded carefully, so the freshly dyed hair didn't fall into his face. Alabaster handed him a pile of clothes, making eye-contact for only a brief moment and still looking embarrassed about earlier. Percy didn't really understand, even as he continued mulling it over in the shower. He got changed and admired himself in the mirror. The blue hair did suit him and so did the leather bracelets with the spikes and the... oh. The leather collar that Ethan had gotten him too. Blushing, he put it on. The black jeans hugged his legs and ass just an edge too tightly – and something told him it wasn't because Nico hadn't known his size. Flustered, he went back to the bedroom, just to find everyone aside from the threesome gone. Ethan, Nico and Alabaster were curled together on the bed, whispering among themselves, Ethan running his fingers soothingly thought Alabaster's hair as Nico leaned in to alternate between kissing them both. They were talking tensely.

"Uhm. Guys? You need another moment, or...?", drawled Percy awkwardly.

When the threesome turned toward him, their eyes darkened nearly at once, all staring at him in awe and unable to express themselves. Okay, so _maybe_ Cecil and Lou were right? Huh. Unsure what to do, he walked over to the bed and sat down opposite them. Tilting his head, he leaned in to peck Alabaster's cheek, then moving on to Ethan and Nico. The three were fun to be with, they were kind and protective and had kept him safe in the past weeks. He had not gotten into trouble since befriending them and his grades had improved, thanks to Ethan's help. Percy really did like them.

"Do... you want to be my... boyfriends?", asked Percy softly, grinning at their dumbstruck faces.

"Unexpected outcome. Very much appreciated", grunted Ethan pleased, pulling him close.

Percy smiled to himself as he curled together with his three new boyfriends.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> ...Wait, I've never written this foursome before? Huh? It feels like I did. Probably because I've done literally every other pair and OT3 combination of those four... xDDD
> 
> Next one will be Piper and Reyna, because I reeeaaally wanted to give those two a smut-scene with Percy and I find the combo intriguing. *grins*


End file.
